


Halloween

by CrimzonChyld



Series: Domesticated [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dean in Panties, Established Relationship, Garter Belt, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panties, Panty Kink, Pink Panties, Stockings, Trust, Vulnerability, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonChyld/pseuds/CrimzonChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>It had always been a well-known fact that Sam didn't care for Halloween.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> **Can't talk, writing.**   
>  **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

It had always been a well-known fact that Sam didn't care for Halloween.

He didn't really hate it but he didn't want to celebrate the macabre holiday. Celebrating death and fear and dressing up as creatures he'd actually killed on occasion, it had no appeal to him. He knew the history behind Halloween and while he could appreciate that, he had no interest in joining in the festivities.

It didn't help that Halloween was the last day he spent with Jessica. That the day was two days before the anniversary of her death . . . her murder . . . and his mother's.

Sam sometimes wondered if it was a coincidence and reasoned that it was less than likely it was. He had finally forced himself to accept the fact that Jessica had been a pawn, something to get him out of the safe, normal life he was trying to build for himself. He had never really figured out if that made him more guilty or less. Sure, anyone could say that he wasn't responsible for her death but if he hadn't been trying so hard to be just like everyone else, if he had just stuck with his family, kept hunting, she'd probably be alive now. Alive and married with children in a safe, normal life without Sam.

Still, he couldn't regret one single moment of his life with her. It wasn't really worth her losing her life but it was worth living his . . . if that made any sense to anyone other than himself.

At any rate, he tried to ignore Halloween when possible. Though unusually he and Dean both tried to find something, anything evil to hunt down the next two days following. It was mostly subconscious . . . mostly.

This year, there was no avoiding Halloween, they lived in a neighborhood that seemed to be teeming with children. So it was either risk getting the house egged and toilet papered or suck it up and buy some bags of candy.

Dean, surprisingly, carved a pumpkin with the reason that they didn't have any decorations save the devil's trap under the welcome mat (that actually bore the words "GO AWAY" . . . Dean thought it was funny) but no one could see it. Plus, Dean didn't have any aversion to celebrating Halloween. After he carved the pumpkin though, he announced that he'd done enough work for the day and assigned Sam the duty of going to the door all night. It led to Sam throwing a bitch face toward Dean every time the doorbell rang.

In reality, Sam didn't really mind because it beat sitting through the _Halloween_ marathon that Dean had insisted on watching. Not that there was much to choose from, it appeared the only channel not involved in Halloween programming was the religious channel.

Then Dean did something unexpected. He went to bed.

At 10:00.

When Sam looked at him like he was crazy, Dean just shrugged and said he'd had a hard day and he was beat. Sam just rolled his eyes and announced that Dean was getting old. Dean flipped him off as he headed down the hall.

Sam stayed where he was, doing his neighborly duty and handing out treats, not even bother to change the channel though he didn't pay much attention to the movies playing, it's not like he hadn't seen them before. Thankfully and predictably they skipped _Halloween 3_.

It wasn't a horrible experience at any rate. Some of the children were sort of cute. Little girls dressed up as fairy princess's and boys dressed up as super heroes. Two mother's brought their two-year old sons to the door, they couldn't even say "trick or treat", they both just looked a little confused. It was kind of adorable, actually. Mostly it was the older kids that tried to dress up in "scary" costumes. Though they usually mistook scary for bloody.

Finally, at a quarter past eleven, the doorbell stopped ringing and streets looked empty. Sam stood, stretched, flicked off the television, went to rinse out his beer bottle to put it in recycling, triple checked every salt line, took in the pumpkin so he wouldn't have to deal with the mess if it got smashed, and headed to bed.

Not bothering to switch on the light, Sam just started striping down. It was a little chilly but he'd be under the covers any minute.

"So was it so terrible?" Dean's sleepy voice asked as Sam got into bed.

"Hm? Mm, no, not terrible," Sam answered scooting over to Dean, who was facing the wall and sliding his arms around him. It was no secret that Sam loved to spoon, love to cuddle, loved to be as close to Dean as possible. Loved it so much that he just did it and didn't say anything about it because he knew Dean didn't want to admit to maybe, sort of, liking it too . . . just a bit.

When Sam's legs met Dean's though, something felt . . . off.

"Dean?" Sam's hand slid further down, from his brother's waist to his hip and he let out a small gasp.

"Hm?" Was Dean's response but Sam was already pulling away and flicking on the bedside lamp.

"Dude," Dean grumbled, his though already shut, squeezed tight against the sudden brightness. "Kill the light, would ya?"

"Dean, what are you wearing?" Sam didn't wait for answer, just pulled down the blankets.

With a yawn Dean rolled to his back, a slow smile forming on his lips.

Hugging Dean's hips was a garter belt. Not only was it a garter belt, it was a very lacy, pale pink garter belt. The tops of the straps were adored with tiny lace rosebuds. There was also a rosebud top center on the pink panties Dean was wearing. The panties were also very, very lacy and the see through butterfly design did not to disguise Dean's dick tucked inside them. The actual garters were clipped to thigh high light pink stockings that encased Dean's legs.

By now, Dean in panties wasn't anything new. There was a small stash in the bottom of the dresser that Dean would wear from time to time. However, that did nothing to dampen the red-hot lust Sam felt every time he saw Dean wearing one of those barely there scraps of lace.

This, however, was not a scrap of lace . . . this was full on garter belt and stocking combo and even though it was more material than Dean usually wore in these situations, it was ten times more erotic looking.

"Dean?" Sam managed to forced out, his voice husky, tearing his eyes away from the pink lace to look at Dean's face.

Dean's smile turned into a smirk as he propped himself on his elbows. "It's Halloween, I'm entitled to a costume."

If Sam didn't know Dean so well, he wouldn't have been able to hear the slightest tremor running in Dean's voice. The way his eyes slid slightly away from Sam's and off to the side for half a second. Dean was nervous about this.

It had been surprising to Sam, not that Dean had tried on a girl's panties at her insistence, just the fact that Dean had liked it. It had made Sam intensely curious to see Dean, his tough big brother, in a pair of frilly underwear. He had surprised himself by wanting this, not because he wanted a good laugh at his brother's expense. Sam thought of Dean wearing something so soft, so delicate and so . . . pretty, it made him feel hot and hard, gave him an intense need to take his older brother, to own him. Sam had never felt like that before, not with Dean, it was exciting and erotic and a little scary. Before he had been eager to please Dean to do anything and everything to make Dean feel good, to make sure that every time they were together it was good for Dean. After all, Sam felt good, great, amazing and fantastic but . . . he just wanted Dean to like it, to want it, to want _him_. The panties, they didn't make Sam not want to please Dean. They just made Sam feel more aggressive, taking want he wanted, which was Dean. They made Dean . . . vulnerable.

Dean felt that vulnerability in those lacy garments. He hated being vulnerable because it felt like weakness. Dean was afraid of appearing weak, especially in front of Sam who always looked up to him, who looked at him for guidance and comfort and answers. Now, after everything that had happened to them, around them, between them, he could do this. Sam knew his secrets and knew how strong he really was. Sam could show him that the ability to expose his vulnerability to Sam was far from a weakness, it was a testament to his own strength and his trust in Sam. Dean trusted Sam with his life, his heart, his very soul.

It gave Sam a feeling of pride yet humbled him all the same. Like the cliché of something being a burden and a gift. Sam would gladly take both.

Sam looked down, his fingers drifted across the top of the panties, pausing at the tiny rosebud before looking back up again.

"No skirt?" He asked with a teasing smile.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Baby steps, Sammy." He replied with a snort.

Sam smile widened as he allowed his hand to move lower, cupping Dean's cock which had already begun to harden under Sam's gaze.

"S'okay," Sam said as Dean's hips twitched and he sucked in a small breath, "This is enough."

As Sam rolled on top of his brother, kissing him deeply and thoroughly, swallowing Dean's groan, he thought it was more than enough.


End file.
